lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
2.22 Drei Minuten/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode 13 Tage Zuvor Locke ist in der Waffenkammer und verstaut Gewehre auf den Halterungen an der Wand, als Michael hereinkommt, zögernd, und ihn leise, fast flüsternd, anspricht. Michael: Hey, John... [Locke sieht auf, lächelt, arbeitet weiter.] John. Ich wollte fragen, ob ich mir ein Gewehr ausleihen kann. Locke: Soll niemand davon erfahren? Michael: [Zuckt mit den Schultern] Jack schläft... Locke: Oh... [Er wendet sich den Waffen zu.] Trainierst du wieder schießen? Michael: Ja, weißt du... ich will's nicht wieder verlernen. Er zieht eine Uhr aus seiner Hosentasche und wirft einen raschen Blick darauf. Locke: [Schmunzelnd] Musst du noch wo hin? Rasch steckt Michael die Uhr wieder weg. Michael: Nein. Alte Gewohnheit... Locke: Ja, das kenn ich. Er gibt ihm eins der Gewehre. Auf dem Tisch liegen Packungen von Munition. Michael greift nach den zwei obersten. Michael: Danke Mann. Hey, kann ich'n paar von den Patronen haben? Ich verbrauch auc... [Eine der Packungen rutscht ihm aus der Hand und fällt polternd zu Boden.] Michael: Ah, verdammt! Tut mir leid... Locke: Kein Problem. Ich mach schon. Schon bückt Locke sich, um die Kugeln wieder aufzuheben, dreht Michael den Rücken zu. Michael ringt mit sich, kurz, dann reißt er das Gewehr hoch und läßt es auf Lockes Nacken niedergehen. Locke bricht zusammen und bleibt reglos auf dem Boden liegen. Michael verliert keine Sekunde, rennt zum Computer hinüber, setzt sich an die Tastatur und fängt an, wild und wahllos auf die Tasten einzuhämmern. Doch der Bildschirm bleibt schwarz. Nicht einmal das :< Symbol ist zu sehen. Michael: Na los... wo bist du? Wieder tippt er hektisch eine Reihe von Tasten, und plötzlich erscheinen die Buchstaben auf dem Bildschirm. Hastig löscht er sie wieder und schreibt dann: Michael: [schreibt] Alles okay? Einen nervenzermürbenden Moment lang passiert nichts. Doch dann kommt die Antwort. Monitor: Ok, keine Zeit. Kommst du bald? Michael: [schreibt] Bin bereit. Komme JETZT. Du sagtest nach Norden. Wo im Norden? Monitor: Wenn sie mich rausführen, sind da riesige Felsen mit einem großen Loch in der Mitte. Du wirst es erkennen. Michael: [schreibt] Alles wird gut. Ich komme. Er starrt auf den Bildschirm und spricht, während er schreibt. Michael: Ich komme, Walt... Ich komme. Jacks Stimme durchbricht plötzlich die Stille. Jack: Locke..? Michael zuckt zusammen, löscht hastig den Bildschirm und greift nach dem Gewehr. Jack kommt auf der Suche nach Locke an der Waffenkammer vorbei, sieht ihn dort reglos auf dem Boden liegen und hastet an seine Seite. Jack: John... Kaum hockt er neben Locke, taucht Michael hinter ihm auf, entsichert sein Gewehr. Jack fährt herum. Michael: Bleib da drin. Bleib stehn. Jack springt auf, völlig verstört. Jack: Wa-was soll das...?! Michael: Bleib da drin !! Er hält das Gewehr auf Jack gerichtet, läßt Jack, der immer wieder versucht, beruhigend auf ihn einzureden, kaum zu Wort kommen. Jack: Hey, egal was du vorhast... Michael: Ich werde jetzt meinen Sohn suchen. Ich gehe meinen Sohn suchen und niemand.. kann das verhindern, okay? Das ist mein Recht. Das ist mein Recht als Vater. Er ist mehr als aufgebracht, und Jack hat keine Chance, etwas zu tun, als Michael ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuschlägt und sie verriegelt. Heute Michael steht draußen vor dem Eingang zur Dharma-Station und starrt finster auf etwas herunter, das er in den Händen hält. Ein Feuerzeug klickt. Dann sehen wir einen Zettel in seiner Hand, und kleine züngelnde Flammen, die sich in das Papier fressen, auf dem irgend etwas geschrieben steht, das uns verborgen bleibt. Hinter ihm geht die Tür auf, und Jack kommt heraus. Jack: Hey. Was machst du hier draußen? Michael: Gar nichts. Ich schnappe mal Luft. Jack: Komm. Wir wollen reden. Jack verschwindet wieder. Michael hatte das Papier fallenlassen, die Reste glimmen noch auf dem Dschungelboden. Heftig zertritt er sie, ehe er Jack folgt. Die toten Körper Anas und Libbys liegen unter Decken verborgen auf zusammengezimmerten Tragen auf dem Boden im Wohnbereich der Dharma-Station. Hurley, Jack, Sawyer, Kate und Michael stehen in einem Kreis daneben. Jack: Wie viele? Sawyer: Gewehre und Pistolen? Insgesamt elf. Jack: Das ist alles? Sawyer: Das ist alles. Falls du's vergessen hast, fünf unserer Waffen haben sie jetzt. Jack: [Sieht Michael an.] Wie weit ist ihr Lager entfernt? Michael: Wenn wir schnell sind, Aufbruch sofort.. morgen nacht sind wir da. [Jack sieht nachdenklich aus. Michael ist in Eile.] Sie wissen nicht, dass ich weiß, wo sie sich aufhalten. Mit uns rechnen sie auf keinen Fall. Also, wir holen die Waffen und gehen los, jetzt gleich. Und zwar nur wir fünf! Jack: Nein, nein, fünf reichen nicht. Du hast gesagt, es sind mindestens zwanzig. Sie haben unsere Waffen und wir können nicht sicher sein, dass das was du gesehen hast... Michael: [Aufgebracht] Hey, ich bin aber sicher! [Jack verstummt. Die anderen tauschen Blicke. Michael versucht sich zusammenzureißen. Es fällt ihm sichtlich schwer.] Wenn zu viele mitkommen, werden wir uns verraten. Dass ich mit ner ganzen Armee über die Insel wandere, kannst du vergessen. Jack: Michael, solltest du im Moment wirklich Entscheidungen für uns treffen? Michael: Hast du einen Sohn, Jack? Jack starrt ihn an, verstummt. In die Stille platzt Hurleys fassungslos aufgebrachte Stimme. Hurley: Sie sind tot! Alle starren ihn an. Hurley: Ana Lucia und Libby sind tot. Ich meine, wir haben sie noch nicht mal beerdigt. Betretenes Schweigen. Sawyer senkt den Blick. Jack tritt auf Hurley zu, legt ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Jack: [leise] Wir beide tragen Libby, okay? Hurley nickt kaum, setzt sich aber augenblicklich in Bewegung. Jack sieht Kate an. Jack: [leise] Kannst du...? Kate: Ja, na klar. Jack: Sawyer, würdest du...? Sawyer: Ja. Alle brechen auf. Wortlos. Jack wendet sich an Michael. Jack: Bleib lieber hier. Wir begraben sie heute nacht.. und dann überlegen wir, wie es weitergeht. Schweigend bleibt Michael zurück und starrt auf eine Lache Blut vor sich auf dem Fußboden. 13 Tage Zuvor Michael bahnt sich seinen Weg durch den Dschungel und über Wiesen. Das Gewehr in der Hand, rennt er im Laufschritt. Bleibt kurz stehen, wirft einen Blick auf seinen Kompaß, und rennt weiter. Plötzlich sieht er jemanden, bleibt stehen, starrt ihn an. Es ist ein Mann in schmutzig beiger einfacher Kleidung, der ihm den Rücken zugedreht hat und sich gerade erleichtert. Michael zückt seine Waffe. Michael: Hey, nimm die Hände hoch! Der Mann dreht sich um, wirkt weder überrascht noch eingeschüchtert. Michael jedoch ist außer sich. Michael: Hände hoch!! Nicht bewegen! Pickett: Entspann dich, Kumpel. Ich beweg mich schon nicht. Wieso legst du nicht einfach... Michael: Halt die Klappe! Pickett: Du bist der alte Herr von Walt, richtig? Michael: [Erstarrt] Was? Plötzlich steht Mr. Friendly direkt hinter Michael und nimmt ihm das Gewehr weg. Michael ist zu erschrocken, um es festzuhalten, verliert es, rennt los und zückt eine Pistole. Schießt auf Mr. Friendly und seine drei Begleiter (eine von ihnen ist Alex, die anderen beiden junge Männer). Versucht zu fliehen. Pickett hat ebenfalls eine Pistole und schießt seinerseits auf Michael. Mr. Friendly: Was soll denn das?! Wir brauchen ihn lebend! Pickett hört auf zu schießen. Fast sieht es aus, als könnte Michael entkommen. Doch Mr. Friendly holt eine Schleuder hervor, zielt und wirft. Sie wickelt sich um Michaels Beine und bringt ihn zu Fall. Schon sind die anderen über ihm, packen ihn, halten ihn fest. Mr. Friendly: In den Sack mit ihm! Seine Freunde sind uns auf den Fersen. Sie stülpen Michael einen Sack über den Kopf und zerren ihn mit sich fort. Heute Michael kniet in der Dharma-Station auf dem Boden und versucht Libbys Blut aufzuwischen. Eko: Hallo. Erschrocken sieht Michael auf. Michael: Wieso schleichst du hier so rum, Mann? Eko: Ich hab meine Schuhe ausgezogen. Sie waren schmutzig. Eko sieht auf all das Blut hinunter. Michael: Habt ihr ihn gefunden? Henry? Eko: Nein. Er geht zum Waschbecken hinüber, nimmt einen Lappen und läßt Wasser darüberlaufen. Michael: Die Leute sagen, du wärst Priester. Eko: Das stimmt. Mit dem Lappen in der Hand geht er zurück zu Michael, kniet sich zu ihm und beginnt ebenfalls, das Blut aufzuwischen. Michael: Dann glaubst du wohl an die Hölle. Eko lächelt ein wenig, beginnt zu erzählen, während er das Blut aufwischt. Eko: Ich war vor kurzer Zeit in einer kleinen Gemeinde in England tätig. Immer sonntags nach der Messe ist mir ein kleiner Junge aufgefallen, der in der Kirche gewartet hat. Eines Tages hat er mir gebeichtet, dass er seinen Hund mit einer Schaufel zu Tode geprügelt hat. [Er taucht das blutverschmierte Tuch in den Wassereimer neben Michael. Das Wasser selbst ist schon ganz rot. Rinnt beim Auswringen über seine Finger.] Der Hund hatte seine Schwester in die Wange gebissen. Sie war noch ganz klein. Er hatte sie nur beschützen wollen. Und er wollte wissen, ob er dafür in die Hölle wandert. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass Gott das versteht und es ihm vergeben wird.. wenn er wahre Reue zeigt. [Michael hört schweigend mit finsterem Blick zu.] Aber der Junge hat sich nicht für die Vergebung interessiert. Er hatte nur Angst, falls er doch in die Hölle müsste.. dass der Hund dort auf ihn warten würde. Das Blut ist aufgewischt. Eko faltet den Lappen zusammen und steht auf. Michael bleibt am Boden knien. Gleich darauf sehen wir Michael durch den Dschungel nahe der Dharma-Station stolpern, an einem Baum bleibt er stehen, krümmt sich zusammen und würgt und hustet. Jack kommt vorbei, sieht in, hält alarmiert inne. Jack: Hey, ist alles okay? Michael: [Unwillig] Ja... Jack: Ich bin auf dem Weg zurück. Ich wollte nach dir sehen. Er geht zu ihm hinüber. Bleibt vor ihm stehen. Michael weicht aus. Michael: Ja, Mann. Ich mußte da raus. Es ist... ich muss endlich meinen Sohn befreien. Jack: Ich will dir ja dabei helfen, Michael. Schon ist Michael wieder mehr als aufgewühlt und nahezu aggressiv. Michael: Wir müssen es so machen, wie ich gesagt hab, Mann. Nur wir fünf dürfen gehn. Sonst wird es nicht funktionieren. Glaub mir, anders geht es nicht. Jack: Wir überlegen uns was. Verlass dich drauf. Michael: Nein, ich hab es mir schon überlegt. Die fünf, die schon davon wissen, werden gehn... du, ich, Kate, Sawyer, Hurley, und keiner sonst. Noch mehr Leute.. [Jack sieht ihn nachdenklich an, und Michael ringt um Erklärungen] das bedeutet nur mehr Gefahr für ihn. Du.. du kannst das nicht entscheiden. Es ist mein Sohn. Es ist meine Entscheidung. Und genau so werden wir es machen. Jack nickt nachdenklich. Und gibt nach. Jack: Dann werden wir's so machen. Aaron liegt in seiner Wiege und lacht seine Mama an. Claire lächelt ebenfalls, legt Windeltücher zusammen. Claire:: Na, du? Da kommt Charlie zu ihnen, sieht über ihre Schulter ins Bettchen hinein. Charlie: Hey. Hey, Aaron. Na, mein Großer. Aaron lacht ihn fröhlich an und strampelt vergnügt. Claire wirft Charlie einen kurzen Blick zu. Charlie: Hi. Hast du Eko gesehen? Claire: Nein. [Sie legt weiter Tücher zusammen, sieht ihn nicht an.] Charlie: Schon gehört, wir bauen eine Kirche... Claire: Willst du was Bestimmtes, Charlie? Charlie: [Etwas betreten für einen Moment.] Ja... ich hab was in der Lieferung gefunden. Vielleicht kannst du's brauchen. Er holt ein kleines mit dem Dharma-Symbol versehenen Köfferchen hervor und öffnet es. Darin liegen mehrere Ampullen und ein Spritzgerät in Form einer Pistole. Claire ist mehr als überrascht. Steht auf. Kann es kaum fassen. Claire: Impfstoff? Charlie nickt und strahlt. Charlie: Keine Ahnung, wofür wir Impfstoff brauchen, aber ich hab gedacht, wenn es einer haben soll, dann du und das Baby. [Sie lächelt, immer noch verwirrt, starrt in den Koffer hinein.] Ist ja auch egal. Das Ding... wird Impfpistole genannt. Du setzt es auf den Oberschenkel und...[Er nimmt das Gerät heraus und hält sich die Mündung gegen den Oberschenkel, um es Claire zu demonstrieren] schießt es rein. Tut nicht mal weh. Claire: Du.. du weißt ja ganz gut Bescheid. Charlie: Hab's getestet. [Sie starrt ihn an.] Ich wollte wissen, ob es funktioniert bevor ic es dir und dem Baby gebe. Claire: Und wie fühlst du dich? Ich meine, hast du irgendwas gemerkt? Wie.. wie wirkt es? Charlie: Ich weiß nicht. Ich fühl mich gut. Auf jeden Fall.. steht hier, dass man alle neun Tage für eine Auffrischung sorgen soll. Okay, das wird wohl für dich und das Baby ne Weile reichen, schätz ich. Alles klar... Also dann.. ich leg's, ich leg's hierhin. [Er legt das Köfferchen auf Claires Tisch. Claire lächelt ihn an.] Claire: Ja.. Danke. Charlie: Gern geschehen. Charlie lächelt ebenfalls, doch Claire wendet sich schon wieder ab. Claire: Aaron wird Hunger haben... Charlie: Ja... [Er zögert, will nicht gehen.] Hey, Claire? Können wir nicht vielleicht mal irgendwann wieder zusammen... Claires Aufmerksamkeit wird von etwas hinter Charlie abgelenkt. Claire: Oh mein Gott. Michael ist wieder da... Sie lacht, sieht zu Michael hinüber, der zusammen mit Jack ins Camp spaziert kommt. Sein Arm noch immer in einer Schlinge, sein Blick grimmig und finster. Sun und Jin sind am Strand mit einem Fischernetz beschäftigt. Und auch Sun erblickt Michael. Sun: Michael? Jin fährt herum und springt auf. Einige der Überlebenden laufen auf Michael zu. Überlebende: Seht mal, wer wieder da ist!! Michael!! Michael! Hallo! Jin lacht, läuft auf Michael zu und umarmt ihn stürmisch. Redet auf Koreanisch auf ihn ein. Jin: [Erst Koreanisch, dann] ...okay? Michael nickt und lächelt. Michael: Ja... ja... schön, dich zu sehen. Jin strahlt. Und Sun umarmt Michael. Sun: Wie geht es dir? Michael: Gut. Ich.. ich.. es geht mir gut. Es klingt nicht sonderlich überzeugend, doch Suns Aufmerksamkeit wird abgelenkt, als ihr Blick auf den kleinen Friedhof fällt. Dort graben Kate und Hurley zwei frische Gräber. Sun erstarrt. Murmelt etwas auf Koreanisch, das auch Jins Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Sun: [Zu Michael] Wer? Michael: [Leise] Ana-Lucia und Libby. Jin sagt etwas auf Koreanisch zu ihr. Sun: [Zu Michael] Was ist bloß passiert? Wer..? Michael zögert. Michael: Sie wurden ermordet. 13 Tage Zuvor Es ist Nacht im Dschungel. Alex sitzt an einem Feuer, als Mr. Friendly Michael dazuzerrt und ihm den Sack vom Kopf zieht. Mr. Friendly: So sieht man sich wieder. [Michael spuckt ihm ins Gesicht.] Ich werde dir das nicht nachtragen. Ich kann's verstehn, schließlich haben wir deinen Jungen. Aber mach das nie wieder, okay? [Er lächelt. Doch Michael ist außer sich.] Michael: Wo ist er, du widerlicher Mistkerl? Da kommt Pickett mit noch einem Gefangenen hinzu. Es ist Kate, und auch sie hat einen Sack über dem Kopf, den ihr jedoch niemand abnimmt. Pickett: Hey, seht mal, wen ich hier habe. Sie ist ihren Freunden gefolgt. Sie sind nur einen halben Kilometer entfernt. Er schubst Kate, damit sie sich hinsetzt. Ihre Hände sind hinter dem Rücken gefesselt. Michaels Augen sind ganz weit vor Schreck. Mr. Friendly tritt warnend ganz nah an ihn heran. Mr. Friendly: [leise] Wehe du gibst auch nur einen Ton von dir... dann wirst du deinen Sohn nie wiedersehn. [Michael beißt sich auf die Lippen. Und schweigt. Zu '''Pickett:] Knebel ihn. Bereitet die Fackeln vor. Ich werde mit ihren Leuten reden. Damit verschwindet Mr. Friendly in der Dunkelheit. Pickett knebelt Michael. Kate rührt sich nicht. Alex sieht still zu. Locke, Sawyer und Jack diskutieren angespannt im finsteren Dschungel, Fackeln in ihren Händen, so wie wir es schon in Folge 2x11 gesehen haben. '''Locke: Wir sollten lieber zurückgehen. Sawyer: Was? Jack: Such einfach die Spur, John. Locke: Ich habe die Spur verloren. Jack fährt aufgebracht zu ihm herum. Jack: Man verliert nicht einfach eine Spur. Du willst ihn gar nicht finden. Locke: Ja, daran liegt es, Jack. Deswegen renn ich durch den Dschungel. Auch auf die Gefahr, von einer Kugel getroffen zu werden, weil mir Michael egal ist. Jack: Weißt du was passieren wird, wenn wir jetzt umdrehen? Wir werden ihn nie wiedersehen, und das ist unsere Schuld. Und zwar deine.. und auch meine! Mr. Friendly: Du hast absolut Recht, Jack! Locke, Jack und Sawyer fahren herum, starren in die Finsternis, die Waffen im Anschlag. Im Schatten vor ihnen steht Mr. Friendly. Jack: Wer sind sie? Sawyer: [Knurrt] Das ist der Schweinehund, der mich angeschossen hat. Er tritt vor, will auf ihn schießen, doch jemand kommt ihm zuvor, drückt ab, und der Schuß streift Sawyer am Hals. Sawyer krümmt sich zusammen. Jack und Locke zucken zurück. Mr. Friendly steht ganz still. Mr. Friendly: Wieso steckst du nicht deine Pistole ein? Beim Klang der Schüsse durch die stille Nacht zucken sowohl Kate als auch Michael versteckt zwischen den dichten Büschen heftig zusammen. Alex ist bei ihnen, versucht, zu beruhigen. Alex: Ist schon gut. Er versucht nur, ihnen etwas mitzuteilen. Er will eure Freunde nur etwas einschüchtern. Zurück zu Mr. Friendly und Jack. Der starrt Mr. Friendly an. Jack: Ich glaube kein Wort davon. Mr. Friendly: Was glaubst du nicht? Jack: Ich glaube, dass hier mehr von uns sind als von euch. Mr. Friendly: Das ist ne interessante Theorie. [Er reißt die Arme hoch und brüllt in die Nacht hinein] ANZÜNDEN! Und rings um sie herum leuchten Fackeln auf. Kreisen sie ein. Leute sind nicht zu sehen. Mr. Friendly: Jetzt gebt mir eure Waffen. Dreht um. Und geht nach Hause. Jack: Nein. Mr. Friendly: Ich wollte nicht, dass es soweit kommt [Brüllt wieder schallend] Bring sie her, Alex! Alex zögert. Pickett: Los, geh schon. Alex: Kannst du nicht... Pickett: Na mach schon, Alex. Alex: Bitte... Pickett gibt genervt nach, packt Kate und zerrt sie auf die Füße. Pickett: Komm mit! Hoch mit dir! Hoch! Er verschwindet mit Kate in der Dunkelheit. Alex läuft zu Michael hinüber. Alex: Geht es Claire gut? Hat sie das Baby gekriegt? Ist es gesund? Ist es ein Mädchen oder ein Junge? Doch Michael starrt sie nur zutiefst verwirrt an. Zurück zu Jack und Mr. Friendly. Pickett übergibt Kate an Mr. Friendly. Der reißt ihr den Sack vom Kopf. Mr. Friendly: Wie gesagt, Neugier... Auch Kate ist geknebelt, sie sieht verängstigt aus. Jack uns Sawyer starren Mr. Friendly grimmig an. Und dann legen sie alle drei ihre Waffen nieder. Bitter und zögernd, aber es bleibt ihnen keine Wahl. Sawyer: [Knurrt Mr. Friendly grimmig an] Wir beide sind noch nicht fertig. Mr. Friendly schnappt sich das Waffenbündel und läßt Kate frei, schubst sie zu Jack und Sawyer hinüber. Dann gehen die Fackeln aus, alle gleichzeitig. Und Mr. Friendly verschwindet in der Dunkelheit. Er geht zurück zu Alex und Michael. Mr. Friendly: Seine Freunde gehen nach Hause.[Er läßt das Waffenbündel auf den Boden fallen] Verteilt die Waffen. Dann sieht er Alex an. Die hat ein Gewehr in der Hand. Und zögert. Mr. Friendly sieht sie weiter an. Und Alex gibt nach. Geht auf Michael zu. Alex: [Zu Michael] Entschuldige. Und sie schlägt ihn mit ihrem Gewehr nieder. Heute Michael sitzt in seinem alten Unterschlupf am Strand und streichelt nachdenklich Vincent. Michael: Na, Alter, wie geht's? Jack und Sawyer packen in Sawyers Zelt die Waffen zusammen. Sawyer schnappt sich eine Schnapsflasche aus seinem Lager. Sawyer: Willst du auch einen, Doc? [Er deutet auf die Flasche, doch Jack wirft nur einen knappen Blick darauf und wendet sich wieder den Waffen zu.] Und ich dachte, die Iren trinken einen, wenn jemand stirbt. [Er trinkt einen Schluck.] Jack: Ich bin kein Ire. Sawyer: Das bin ich auch nicht. [Auch er wendet sich wieder dem Verpacken der Waffen zu. Wirft Jack einen Blick zu.] Also, was war da los, draußen im Dschungel? Jack: Genau wie er gesagt hat. Er hat das Camp gefunden... Sawyer: Ich meinte nicht Michael. Du und Sommersprosse... bevor ihr ihn gefunden habt, wart ihr die ganze Nacht weg. Jack: Wir sind in ner Falle gelandet. Sawyer starrt ihn an. Sawyer: Was soll das bitte bedeuten? Jack: Das bedeutet.. dass wir in ner Falle gelandet sind. Sawyer: [Knurrt grimmig] So nennt man das also heutzutage...? Als Jack gleich darauf Sawyers Zelt verläßt, trifft er auf Sayid. Sayid: Stimmt es wirklich? Dass Henry geflohen ist? Jack: Ja... Auch Sawyer kommt aus dem Zelt, schließt sich ihnen an. Sayid: Wer verfolgt ihn? Jack: Locke und Eko sind mitten in der Nacht aufgebrochen. Sawyer: Aber seitdem sind sie auch verschwunden. Sayids Blick fällt auf die Bündel, die die beiden tragen. Sayid: Da sind die Waffen drin, richtig? Was habt ihr damit vor? Sawyer: Denk mal scharf nach. Wir wollen einen Schlussstrich ziehen. Sayid: [Ohne zu zögern] Wann brechen wir auf? Sawyer: Morgen früh. Jack bleibt stehen. Jack: Du kommst nicht mit, Sayid. Sayid: Wie bitte? Jack: Michael will ne kleine Gruppe. Nur ich, Kate, Hurley und... und er. Er deutet auf Sawyer. Der reagiert spöttisch. Sawyer: Ja, und "er" sagt, dass wir zwar Pippi Langstrumpf und das knuddelige Monchichi haben, um das dreckige Dutzend zu verstärken, aber ich fände es auch nicht verkehrt, das Rote Barett mitzubringen. Jack: Es ist Michaels Entscheidung. Er weiß wo wir hin müssen. Sayid: Es ist nicht seine Entscheidung, Jack. Es ist unsere. Sawyer schnappt sich eine der Pistolen aus seinem Bündel und hält sie Sayid hin. Sawyer: Willkommen an Bord. Jack sieht wenig begeistert aus. Doch er sagt nichts. Eko durchstreift mit langsamen bedächtigen Schitten die Flure der Dharma-Station. Gerade als er bemerkt, wie das Kreuz an dem Band um seinen Hals sich plötzlich ganz von allein in die Luft erhebt, geht der Timeralarm los und lenkt ihn von weiteren Inspektionen ab. Er kehrt zum Computer zurück, gibt die Zahlen ein und beobachtet, wie der Timer wieder auf 108:00 umspringt. Charlie kommt herein. Grinst. Charlie: Also... du wachst auf, mitten in der Nacht, schnappst dir deinen Jesus-Stock und rennst einfach in den Dschungel. Du rufst nicht an. Du schreibst nicht... Eko: Es tut mir leid. Ich musste was erledigen. Charlie: Verstehe. Ja... Er setzt sich rücklings auf einen Stuhl, die Arme über der Lehne verschränkt. Eko: Charlie, würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun? [Charlie rutscht mit seinem Stuhl näher an Eko heran.] Es wär schön, wenn du mir meine Sachen bringen würdest. Hierher. Charlie: [Verwundert] Und weswegen? Willst du hier einziehn? Brauchst du etwa.. ne sturmfreie Bude? [Er grinst.] Eko: Ja. Ich werde hier einziehen. Jetzt vergeht Charlie das Lachen. Er ist entsetzt. Mehr noch, enttäuscht. Charlie: Und was.. was wird aus unserer Kirche? Ich dachte, es wäre unsere Bestimmung sie zusammen zu bauen. Eko: Ich habe jetzt eine andere Bestimmung gefunden. Charlie: Und was mach ich jetzt, bitte? Eko: Bring mir meine Sachen. Doch Charlie hat genug und wendet sich ab. Charlie: Bring sie dir selber. Eko: Charlie, bitte... Charlie: [Deutet grinsend auf den Timer.] Du solltest dich lieber beeilen. Die Zeit läuft. Damit verschwindet er, und Eko bleibt nachdenklich allein am Computer zurück. Michael packt Mangos und andere Dinge für den Weg in seine Tasche. Sawyer kommt an seinem Lagerplatz vorbei. Sawyer: Ich hab gute Neuigkeiten. Captain Arab ist auch dabei. Die Kavallerie reitet im Morgengrauen. Doch Michael ist alles andere als begeistert. Michael: Du hast es Sayid gesagt? Sawyer: Ja, ich hab's Sayid erzählt. Michael: Das hättest du nicht tun sollen! Sawyer: [Spöttisch] Oh, bitte entschuldige. Ich dachte wir ziehen in den Krieg. Wär vielleicht nicht schlecht, wenn ein Soldat dabei wäre, oder? Hast du ein Problem damit? Michael reißt sich zusammen. Michael: Nein... Ist kein Problem. Sawyer: Dann ist ja gut. Er wendet sich ab und geht. Michael sieht ihm grimmig hinterher. 11 Tage Zuvor Michael wird von Mr. Friendly und seinen Begleitern über die Insel geführt. Seine Hände sind im Rücken zusammengebunden. Als er stolpert und stürzt, reißt Pickett ihn unsanft wieder auf die Beine. Michael: Laßt.. mich los! Mr. Friendly: Hast du ein Problem, Michael? Michael: Wir laufen ohne Pause.. einen Tag und eine Nacht. Ja, mein Problem ist, ich bin müde. Mr. Friendly: Ich würde dich ja k.o. schlagen und dich tragen, aber... aber wir sind da. Er deutet nach vorn. Dort erhebt sich ein Hügel. Und oben auf der Spitze thront ein steinernes Gebilde, das wie ein Mauerrest einer alten Burg aussieht, mit einem fast viereckigen Loch in der Mitte, gleich einem Fenster. Pickett schubst Michael weiter. Und gleich darauf tut sich das Lager vor ihnen auf. Es besteht aus einer Reihe von kreisrunden zeltähnlichen Hütten mit spitzen Dächern, überall brennen kleine Feuer, Wäsche hängt an Leinen zum trocknen im Wind, Männer und Frauen blicken von ihren Arbeiten auf, starren die Gruppe an, starren Michael an. Doch niemand sagt ein Wort. Michael bemerkt zwei Männer mit Gewehren vor einer zweiflügeligen metallenen Tür, auf der ein Dharma-Symbol zu sehen ist. Andere Leute haben Fischernetze in den Händen. Hinter dem Camp, das hoch über dem Strand auf den Klippen liegt, erstreckt sich das Meer. Irgendwann bleibt Mr. Friendly stehen. Mr. Friendly: Bring ihn hier rüber. [Pickett schubst Michael vorwärts wie geheißen. Zu Alex] Sag ihr, wir sind da. Alex nickt und verschwindet. Pickett geht auf Michael zu. Pickett: Ich kann nicht versprechen, daß es nicht weh tut. [Er zieht eine Spritze hervor und rammt sie Michael in den Arm.] Michael: Was? He... Ah! Was soll das! Pickett: Ganz ruhig. Ich will nur etwas Blut. Michael: Wofur brauchst du mein Blut? Was seid ihr für Leute? Wo ist mein Sohn? Pickett zieht die Spritze wieder heraus und packt sie in eine Plastiktüte. Pickett: Das war's. Schon fertig. Wir seh'n uns in den Witzseiten. [Er grinst Michael an und verschwindet.] Gleich darauf erblickt Michael eine schwarze Frau mit ernsten Augen und einem Tuch auf dem Kopf, das all ihre Haare verdeckt. Auch sie ist wie alle anderen im Camp in diese beigefarbenen Kleider gehüllt. Ms. Klugh: Hallo, Michael. Michael: Wo ist mein Sohn? Ms. Klugh: Mein Name ist Ms. Klugh. Ich hoffe du kannst mir bei der Beantwortung einiger Fragen helfen... Es geht um Walt. Michael: Wo ist er? Ms. Klugh: Ist er dein leiblicher Sohn? Michael: Was? Ms. Klugh: Ob du sein Vater bist? Michael: Ja, ich bin sein – Ms. Klugh: Wann hat er angefangen zu sprechen? Michael: Ich... er... Ms. Klugh: Hat er irgendwelche Krankheiten gehabt, oder Kopfschmerzen, Ohnmachtsanfälle? Michael: Was? Nein! Ich war... ich war nicht dabei! Er lebte auf der anderen Seite der Welt. Was sollen diese ganzen Fragen? Ms. Klugh: Ist Walt irgendwann einmal an einem Ort aufgetaucht, an dem man ihn nicht vermutet hätte? Michael starrt sie an. Und sagt nichts. Schon fährt sie fort. Ms. Klugh: Er hat zwar immer weit entfernt von dir gelebt, aber.. hast du ihn je.. Michael: Ich will meinen Sohn! Ihr.. bringt ihn mir hierher! Jetzt gleich! Ich will endlich mit meinem Sohn reden. Einen Moment lang betrachtet sie ihn nur still und nachdenklich. Ms. Klugh: Für jemanden, der seinen Sohn unbedingt wiedersehen will... scheinst du nicht sehr viel über ihn zu wissen, Michael. Heute Sayid rüstet sich zum Aufbruch, als Michael zu ihm kommt. Michael: Hey. Du kommst nicht mit. Sayid sieht auf. Sayid: Willkommen zurück, Michael. Michael: [Ungerührt] Hör zu, ich weiß, dass Sawyer dich eingeweiht hat, aber.. das funktioniert nicht. Du kannst nicht mitkommen. Sayid: Und was ist der Grund dafür, dass ich nicht mit kann? Michael: Weil du nur den Kerl suchst, der entkommen ist. Ich versuche meinen Sohn zu befreien. Sayid: Willst du damit sagen, dass ich das Verlangen nach Rache über die Sicherheit deines Sohnes stelle? Michael: Ich will damit sagen, dass ich entscheide, wer geht und wer nicht. Und du gehst nicht. Sayid starrt ihn an, reglos, aufmerksam, sagt kein Wort. Und Michael, sich dessen bewusst, dass er wieder einmal zu heftig reagierte, sucht nach versöhnlicheren Worten. Michael: Ich weiß, daß du helfen willst, aber..aber... aber ich kann das nur auf meine Art machen. Ernst sieht Sayid ihn an, nickt dann, nimmt Michaels Hand. Sayid: Ich versteh das. Viel Glück, Michael. Michael: Ja.. danke. Michael nickt, wendet sich um. Und geht. Charlie versucht, allein weiter an der Kirche zu arbeiten. Doch es will nicht funktionieren, und der schmale Stamm, den er auf dem Dach hatte befestigen wollen, fällt ihm aus der Hand und stürzt zu Boden. Andere folgen. Charlie: Ach scheiße. Da kommt Vincent auf ihn zugerannt, im Maul eine der Marienstatuen. Er wirft sie vor Charlie auf den Boden und wedelt heftig mit dem Schwanz. Charlie starrt die Statue an. Charlie: Willst du mich verarschen? Hat dich jemand dazu angestiftet? Vincent rennt weg. Charlie folgt ihm, folgt ihm bis in Sawyers Zelt hinein, wo Vincent das geheime Lager entdeckt hat und sich fröhlich über eine Kekspackung hermacht. Charlie: Vincent? Charlie hebt die Abdeckung an und findet darunter die restlichen Statuen. Nachdenklich betrachtet er sie. Kurz darauf steht Charlie allein am Strand und wirft eine Marienstatue nach der anderen ins Meer hinein. Die letzte behält er etwas länger in der Hand, betrachtet sie nachdenklich, zögert... und wirft schließlich auch sie hinaus ins Wasser. Als er zum Strand zurückblickt, begegnet er Lockes Blick. Der sitzt allein abseits vom Camp im Sand, sein geschientes Bein ausgestreckt, sieht zu Charlie hinüber und dann wieder aufs Meer hinaus. Jack bemerkt Eko am Computer in der Dharma-Station und geht zu ihm hinüber. Jack: Du solltest doch gleich zurückkommen. [Eko sieht auf. Sagt nichts.] Ihr wart die ganze Nacht im Dschungel. Was ist passiert? Eko: Wir konnten die Spur von Henry nicht finden. Jack: Ja, das war schon klar. Wo ist Locke? Eko: Ich weiß es nicht. Jack unterdrückt ein Seufzen. Jack: Wir beerdigen Ana Lucia und Libby bei Sonnenuntergang. Eko: Danke. Ich verabschiede mich bei ihnen auf meine Weise. Jack wirft ihm einen langen Blick zu. Dann wendet er sich ab und geht. Sawyer und Jack laden sämtliche vorhandene Waffen, als Vorbereitung für den Weg. Sawyer sieht angespannt, nahezu bedrückt aus. Sawyer: Wer wird die Rede halten? Jack: Was? Sawyer: [Leise] Auf der Beerdigung. Wer wird da reden? Jack: Wahrscheinlich wird Hurley ein paar Worte über Libby sagen wollen. Sawyer: [Ohne den Blick von den Waffen zu heben.} Ich weiß nichtmal ihren Nachnamen. [''Er bemerkt Jacks verwirrten Blick.] Ana Lucia... Jack nickt verstehend. Jack: Cortez. Sawyer: Cortez... So gehst du dahin... [Er arbeitet weiter an den Waffen, den Blick grimmig, gesenkt. Zögert, ehe er leise fortfährt.] Wir hatten Sex. Jack sieht auf. Jack: Was? Sawyer: So hast sie die Pistole gekriegt. Ana... sie hat sich auf mich gestürzt. [Jack starrt ihn an, verwundert und verwirrt zugleich.] Wir sind in der Falle gelandet. Jack: Wieso erzählst du mir das, Sawyer? Sawyer zögert für einen langen Moment, wirkt verlegen. Sawyer: Du bist hier der einzige, der sowas wie'n Freund ist. Und weil sie tot ist... [Jack sieht ihn an und sagt kein Wort. Sawyer schnappt sich ein Gewehr. Grimmig:] Tja, wenigstens muss jetzt einer dafür bezahlen. Hurley und Kate graben noch immer die beiden Gräber für Ana und Libby aus. Beide sind verschwitzt und erschöpft. Kein Wort fällt. Michael geht zu ihnen, bleibt vor Kate stehen. Michael: Hat Jack dir von dem Plan erzählt? Kate: Was für'n Plan? Michael: Wir brechen morgen früh auf. Wir wandern über die Insel zu ihrem Camp. Kate: Okay... Sie fährt sich mit der Hand über die Stirn und gräbt weiter. Michael wirft Hurley einen Blick zu. Michael: Was ist mit dir, Mann? Kommst du mit? Hurley: [Erschöpft] Wieso sollte ich mitgehen? Michael: Weil sie von denen getötet wurde! Kate: Michael... hör auf damit. Er wirft ihr einen Blick zu, läßt sich jedoch nur kurz zurückhalten. Michael: Wie lautet deine Antwort? Hurley sieht ihn an. Hurley: Das mit Walt tut mir echt leid, Alter, aber ich komme nicht mit. Und Michael flippt aus. Michael: Was heißt, das mit Wa.. Kate fährt herum. Kate: Michael... Michael verstummt grimmig. 3 Tage Zuvor Das Camp der Anderen an den Klippen bei Nacht. Die kleinen runden Hütten erglühen von den Feuern in ihrem Inneren. Es ist ganz still. In einer von ihnen sitzt Michael an einen Stuhl gefesselt, den Kopf gesenkt. Er sieht erschöpft und mitgenommen aus. Ms. Klugh kommt herein, ein großes dickfleischiges Blatt als Teller in den Händen. Ms. Klugh: Abendessen. Sie legt das Blatt neben Michael. Der sieht sie finster an. Michael: Wann wirst du's tun? Ms. Klugh: Wann werde ich was tun? Michael: Mich töten Sie wirft ihm einen Blick zu, der fast empört wirkt. Michael: Ich weiß, wo ihr lebt. Ich kenne den Weg hierher. Seit einer Woche stellst du mir fragen, die ich dir einfach nicht beantworten kann. Wahrscheinlich ist mein Sohn gar nicht mehr am Leben.. Ms. Klugh: Er ist am Leben, Michael. Und gerade in dieser Sekunde steht er draußen. Michael: Hältst du mich für bescheuert? Ms. Klugh: Es gibt eine neue Entwicklung seit du hergebracht wurdest. Ihr habt es geschafft, einen von unseren Leuten zu fangen. Michael: Ihr könnt ihn doch befreien. Ms. Klugh: Nein, das können wir nicht. Aber du kannst es. Und wenn du es tust... dann lassen wir dich und Walt frei. Michael starrt sie an. Michael: Ich will meinen Sohn sehen. Ms. Klugh: Michael... Michael: Ich will ihn sehen! Auf der Stelle! Wenn er da ist, dann bring ihn sofort rein! Du bringst ihn jetzt hier rein!! Und sie lenkt ein. Ruft nach draußen. Ms. Klugh: Pickett! [Zu Michael] Ihr habt drei Minuten. Im selben Moment geht die Tür auf und Pickett schubst Walt in die Hütte. Hält ihn fest, läßt ihn nicht los. Michael ist völlig außer sich, kann es nicht fassen. Michael: Walt... Walt: Dad... Michael: Nimm die Hände weg von ihm! Laß ihn los! Du lässt ihn sofort los! Walt: Dad, hör auf! Walt wirft furchtsame Blicke auf Ms. Klugh und Pickett. Michael versucht sich zu beruhigen. Michael: Geht es dir gut? Walt: Ja... Michael: Haben sie... dir wehgetan? Wieder ein rascher Blick auf Ms. Klugh. Deren Blick ist mehr als streng. Dennoch... Walt: Sie machen immer solche Tests. Michael: Sie machen was?! Ms. Klugh: [Streng] Das werden wir hier nicht thematisieren. Walt gehorcht. Walt: Wie geht's Vincent? Michael: Wie's Vincent geht?... Es geht ihm gut. Es.. geht im gut. Er vermißt dich. [Er fängt die Blicke auf, die Walt Ms. Klugh zuwirft.] Hey, du.. du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Hab keine Angst! Es wird bald vorbei sein, okay? Ich werde dich hier rausholen, okay? Walt: Sie sind anders als sie aussehen!! Sie spielen was vor!! Ms. Klugh: Walt?! Soll ich dich wieder in den Raum sperren? Walt starrt sie entsetzt und verängstigt an, wagt nicht, weiterzureden. Michael: Sie spielen was vor? Was spielen sie vor?! Ms. Klugh: Okay, das reicht. Das war's. Schon packt Pickett Walt wieder, will ihn aus der Hütte zerren. Michael: Nein, nein, noch nicht. Hey, warte, warte, warte! Komm her, komm her, Walt! Geh nicht, komm her, Walt, geh nicht!! Walt kann sich aus Picketts Griff befreien, rennt zu Michael und klammert sich an ihn. Walt: Dad. Laß mich nicht hier. Bitte, hilf mir. Laß mich nicht hier. Michael: Mach ich nicht, Mann. Ich werd dich von hier retten. Das versprech ich dir! Ich werd dich hier rausholen, okay? Pickett packt Walt und reißt ihn von Michael weg. Walt: Dad! Dad! Michael: Lasst ihn frei!! Walt!! Wartet, wartet!! Doch Walt hat keine Chance und wird aus der Hütte gezerrt. Walt: Ich liebe dich! Michael: Walt, ich werd dich hier rausholen! Walt: Ich liebe dich! Michael: Walt, ich liebe dich auch, Walt! Walt: Laß mich runter! Laß mich los! Dad! Michael: Ich werd dich hier rausholen. Die Tür fällt zu. Es wird ganz still. Und Michael fängt verzweifelt an zu weinen. Ms. Klugh beobachtet ihn ungerührt. Ms. Klugh: Sobald du ihn befreit hast, wirst du noch eine Aufgabe erfüllen. Michael: [Gebrochen] Ich werde tu es. Was ihr auch verlangt. Ms. Klugh: Ich schreibe dir vier Namen auf... vier deiner Freunde. Deine Aufgabe ist es, sie herzubringen. Du darfst niemanden, außer diesen vier Menschen mitbringen. Michael, nur sie. Falls du es nicht schaffst, dass sich diese vier Menschen hier einfinden... dann wirst du Walt nie wiedersehen. Michael: [weinend] Okay, okay... okay. Ms. Klugh: Has du das verstanden, Michael? Michael: Ja. Was soll ich ihnen erzählen? Ms. Klugh: Das spielt keine Rolle. Erfinde einfach eine Geschichte Sie werden so aufgebracht sein, dass sie dir alles glauben. Sie hat die Namen mit Bleistift auf einen kleinen Zettel geschrieben. Jack Shephard Kate Austen Hugo Reyes James Ford Michael: Wer ist James Ford? Ms. Klugh: Du kennst ihn als "Sawyer". Kennst du die restlichen Namen? Michael: Ja. Ich kenne sie. Was, wenn ich das alles tue... wenn ich tue, was du verlangst... Ms. Klugh: Dann kriegst du deinen Sohn wieder. Und ihr beide seid frei. Sie stopft ihm den Zettel in die Brusttasche seines Hemdes. Michael starrt sie finster an. Michael: Und ich will das Boot. Heute Langsam und stumm versammeln sich die Campbewohner um den kleinen Friedhof herum. Sawyer steht bereits da, dicht an Anas Grab, und starrt finster in die Grube hinunter. Hurley und Kate sind auch schon da. Die anderen kommen, einer nach dem anderen, hinzu. Es ist ganz still. Locke sitzt abseits am Strand, wirft einen Blick hinter sich, dorthin wo der Friedhof ist. Dann zückt er sein Messer und schneidet die drei Bänder durch, die die Schiene an seinem Bein festhalten. Steht auf. Setzt seinen Rucksack auf. Und geht in entgegengesetzer Richtung davon. Jack und Sayid gehen mit den anderen auf den Friedhof zu. Jack: Als wir abgestürzt sind, war ich eigentlich auf dem Weg nach Los Angeles, um meinen Vater zu beerdigen. Sayid: Tut mir leid, das zu hören. Jack: Ja. Das scheint so lange her zu sein... Ich wollte vom Flughafen direkt zum Friedhof fahren. Ich hatte noch keine Ahnung, was ich sagen sollte. Auf ein Neues... Für einen kurzen Moment schweigt Sayid. Dann... Sayid: Ich glaube Michael, dass Michael nicht aus freiem Willen handelt. [Jack bleibt stehen, doch Sayid nicht.] Du musst weitergehen, Jack. Jack: Freier Wille, was meinst du da..? Sayid: Er verhält sich nicht so wie jemand, der die Wahrheit sagt. Jack: Wieso sollte er uns anlügen? Sayid: Weil ich glaube, dass ein Vater alles für seinen Sohn tun würde, weil ich glaube, dass Michael Henry befreit haben könnte, und weil ich glaube, daß er euch in eine Falle führt. Jack starrt ihn an. Jack: Du glaubst ne Menge, Sayid. Sayid: Ich hab auch geglaubt, dass Henry einer von Denen ist. Jack denkt einen kleinen Moment darüber nach. Jack: Okay, reden wir mit ihm. Sayid: Nein, er muß weiterhin glauben, daß er die Kontrolle hat. Jack: Wieso sollten wir das zulassen? Sayid: Weil wir so einen Vorteil gewinnen können. Jack: Und wie? Sayid: [Finster] Das weiß ich noch nicht. Aber wir haben noch eine Nacht, um darüber nachzudenken. Auf dem Friedhof ist es still. Sawyer steht nach wie vor allein ganz dicht vor Anas Grab. Kate steht neben Hurley. Sieht zu Sawyer hinüber. Jack senkt den Kopf, sieht ins Grab hinunter. Sucht nach Worten. Jack: Ana Lucia Cortez war... bevor wir hier gestrandet sind, war sie Polizistin... Es war sicher nicht leicht für sie, hier zu sein... aber ich glaube, sie hat ihr bestes gegeben... Sie war keine Frau vieler Worte, und ich werde ihrem Beispiel folgen... Ruhe in Frieden, Ana. Stille. Hurley versucht nicht zu weinen. Kate streichelt seine Schulter. Hurley: Libby war... sie war... sie... Libby war Psychologin. Oder... Psychiaterin. Ich kann's nicht genau sagen. Auf jeden Fall hat sie ner Menge Menschen geholfen. Sie hat mir geholfen. Sie war meine Freundin. Jack wirft Michael einen langen forschenden Blick zu. Michael bemerkt es nicht. Claire, Aaron im Arm, streckt ihre Hand nach Charlies aus, der neben ihr steht. Ohne ihn anzusehen. Hurley: Was mit ihr passiert ist, ist nicht gerecht. [Er dreht den Kopf herum, sieht Michael an, grimmig nun.] Ich komm mit dir mit. [Michael verzieht keine Miene.] Auf Wiedersehen, Libby... Stille. Suns traurige Augen werden plötzlich weit. Sun: Boot. Sie deutet aufs Meer hinaus. Sun: Boot! Alle Köpfe fahren herum, wenden sich von den frischen Gräbern ab, starren aufs Meer hinaus. Da kommt ein weißes Segelboot auf die Küste zugefahren. Direkt auf sie zu. ---- Aufgeschrieben von Willow und Nordlys Kategorie:Transcripte